Various disclosures of disc braking system have been made as indicated by the following patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,315,236 issued to C. W. Parker on 9-9-19 discloses a housing containing a set of disc brake structures on each side of the center. A mechanical brake-actuation pivotal mechanism (FIG. 5) evidently balances the braking action between the two sets of disc brakes.
The ends of the axles can drive the vehicle wheels through gearing, but evidently this could be a straight drive without changing the principle of this particular device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,551,448 issued to F. R. McGuire on 5-1-51 discloses mechanically actuated disc brakes, but at the wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,955,683 issued to O. K. Kelly on 10-11-60 discloses disc brakes on the wheel shafts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,438 issued to Y. Rancourt on 7-25-78 is representative of many other patents on disc brakes but appears not particularly pertinent other than in the general relation of the fixed and rotating members.